


The Seven Deadly Sins and Heavenly Virtues of Backstreet

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Mythical Quest [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Drama, Envy Potion/Spell, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Romance, Sex, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: In our lives, we all have face greater challenges. It is through these tests, that our true selves are revealed. Who are our real friends? Who to trust? And Who to believe? 10 years ago, an evil dark tribe called rages the empire of , those who seek angelic virtue and treasure in its path. Only a source of faith and light was able to escape the day of the prophecy. This is an enchanted story of a very special saint, who discover she was more than just a special needs girl, but also a guardian of a great source of power and set out on a quest to answer these most difficult of questions in the magical kingdom far far away. And encounter the biggest journey of her life. And the greatest evil that has ever been known. Her life was changed forever into a fairy tale, a story of courage, friendship, and adventure. But she has not been able to find virtue and strength until now.





	1. Prologue - Rescuing a

_Have you ever wonder what's it like being different on the inside or outside? Trust me, it's hard to believe, but I know that a lot. After years of treacherous lies and exhausting drama, I need to escape somewhere. But where would I go or who to turn to?_

"Let go of me!" A girl with shoulder length black hair was suddenly being dragged into a empty room by two mysterious figures in black cloaks before being dropped at someone's feet.

"We got her, boss!" One figure claimed before bowing down.

The person steps down to the girl with a smirk. "Excellent!" The master kneel down to her before touching her face. "You may be different from those kids, but you're not that special. Start the transition!"

But before the figures can laid a hand on the girl, a huge golden puffy cloud of burst through the doors, and consumed over the figures, shielding the girl in a shining barrier of gold light. As the girl look up, she lifts up a hand and suddenly produces a shield of light in the barrier and is unharmed. Before she is stunned and astonished by what she did, she suddenly collapses and faints.

The girl comes to, severely dazed just as the doors opened and two figures run over to her.

"She's here." One figure place a hand on her shoulder as she stirs.

"She's a little shaken, but she must be hidden." Another quickly scoops her up by putting a arm around her waist. "Hurry!"

Heading down a hallway, the figures look back as the girl suddenly becomes very faint in their arms.

"Her entire fate is in her hands now."

"Well, technically, she doesn't know it yet, since 

"Can we just go? The won't rest until they gain the "

"Right!"

With the closing in, the figures went through a gate and goes straight into a portal, sending them to where the girl's local panic and frantic group was waiting on a charter bus and the figures, revealing to be a young man and young woman, transforms into birds and guide the bus over the bridge, through the woods and off into the pathway.


	2. Winter beginning/trouble lurking

_Hard to believe that it's been over a month since the holidays and all of a sudden, I still got rejected from another job again! Why does everything bad have to happened to me?_

waking up from a chronic inducing sleeping, Rosa Angelina looks out

As she got inside the venue backstage, she heard a very commotion from the hall and peek around to see 

"Holy..."

"Oh, I'm Rosa, you might have recognized me from

"Did you say a 

 

Brian and Leighanne screams

AJ screams!


End file.
